


Eddsworld: Untold Tales From The Future

by Lbat1901



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbat1901/pseuds/Lbat1901
Summary: (The first four chapters take place before the events of WTFuture while the chapters after them take place before events of Eddsworld: At World's End, so keep that in mind)After failing to kill his past self, Future Edd is in captivity under the request of Red Leader (Future Tord). Thanks to a young man giving him a can of cola, Future Edd comes to his senses as he now plans to kill past Tord believing that Future Tord was responsible for banning cola although he had nothing to do with it.As Future Edd gets ahold of his time traveling wristwatch, Future Tom and Matt are ordered by Future Tord to go after him. Unfortunately Future Edd doesn't make it to the right timeline and ends up being stuck in the Wild West where he meets Detective Edward Gold, Sheriff Thompson, Prince Matthew, and three bandits. After saying goodbye, Future Edd time travels again this time to the right timeline. Once he gets there, he sees the Saloonatics who've followed him. Things end when they get caught by Future Tom and Matt only for all of them to be captured by the Black ArmyMeanwhile Future Tord learns about the death of one of his three hellhounds only to travel in time to kill off Tony. Will he succeed?





	1. Act I: Cola Isn't Banned

"Cola isn't banned...."

"Cola isn't banned..." 

"It's impossible to get rid of such a wonder made by humanity"

"How can this happen?" 

Oh it's been two weeks since I discovered that my all time favorite thing has been banned. How could this be? That's the question that I ask myself everyday since....the incident. 

I was going to store one day to buy some things. Of course I wanted more cola due to my supply running low. I went into the store getting anything on a list that was given to me, saving cola for last. I went to the soda section and to my surprise there wasn't any cola on the many shelves. The only thing that was there was just Pepsi. I despise Pepsi a lot. 

Once looking at the place of where the cola should be, I thought to myself believing that the store ran out of stock. After checking out from the register, I walked out the store only to see a sign. A sign that I wished didn't exist. The sign read "Cola is banned. Sorry" on it. 

"Cola...banned?"

"Nah, how could it be banned?"

"It's just probably a prank" 

 

Oh how I wish it was a prank. Upon reaching home, I found Tom and Matt sitting in front of the tv. They were watching something. I ignored them and went into the kitchen in took everything out of the bags. It wasn't till my eyes stumbled on the front page of a newspaper. I couldn't believe it. 

"What....?" 

"No....no.....NO!!!!" 

At that moment I was feeling some pretty strong emotions. They were mostly anger and disbelief, along with sadness. What happened that day hit me like a bullet. A bullet so strong. I went out of kitchen as I felt tears streaming down my face. Tom who noticed me crying asked me what was wrong. I simply yelled out words that I wished that I haven't said. These were words that I regret saying as soon as Tom jumped back a little in fear.

"Cola isn't **BANNED!!!!"**

After accidentally yelling like that to Tom, I went to my room and stayed in there hoping that cola would get unbanned. 

At last two weeks came and passed. Cola is unfortunately banned forever. My cola supply officially ran out at this point of time leaving me depressed and very sleep deprived. It's so bad that I can no longer taste cola in my mouth. Which sucks. As these two weeks passed, I went from a happy to-go person who cares about his friends to a sad individual who's no bitterly aggressive to point of easily getting angry. 

So much has changed for me. Like what have I have done to deserve this? I have changed a lot in personality that I became rebellious to the Red Leader. So rebellious that I became a very wanted man. That doesn't matter. The other day I stole a small networking power grid from one of the labs of the Red Army base. I am planning big and mind blowing.

"Finally after witnessing such a grim part of my life, I have found a way to make things a bit better. Now let's go over the checklist: 

Lucky can - check  
Laser pistol - check  
Cool looking sunglasses- check  
A reasoning why I want to do this - check

Okay, I'm settled then. With this time traveling wristwatch, I can travel back through time and space. I can even travel back in the past to see myself just to.....kill him in order to save him from such a grim future. A future without cola"


	2. Act II: The Fairest One

Mirrors show off a lot of things, but the big one of them all would be a reflection. The reflection shows a mirror image of the person looking. Mirrors are the true judges in this world. However there are times where mirrors can break a person. What mirrors break would be the person's looks, but that's not the case for me. 

 

I'm known as the most beautiful person in the world. With my good looks I am able to get a lot of awards. Of course such these benefits like these do have some drawbacks. One of those drawbacks are trying to avoid anything that can hurt or break your face. I tend to avoid conflict but conflict always somehow manages to follow me everywhere. 

 

Look getting a black eye may not be that bad, but to me it's the worst thing that can ever happen. It really hurts me, my feelings, and my face. Anyway moving on. There are two things that I can't avoid: conflict and age. Throughout my life, I've always thought that I'll stay young and beautiful forever. Unfortunately my thoughts came to a sudden end after since that day. 

 

I was lucky enough to survive but my face wasn't. I've gotten so scars that day. What's even worse is that half of my hair got burned off. I tried fixing it but all I got out of it was a really bad combover. When I first saw the combover I screamed at the top of my lungs in fear and in panic. Tom ran to my room and asked why was I screaming. I've told him everything and to be honest he felt bad for me. A feeling that I've never seen from him before. Unless he did show some empathy for me before, I really don't know. 

 

Afterwards I've gotten a robotic right eye and a metal chin. Thanks to this I have my hair back and I look young again. However if I were to switch it off, I'm back in my ugly state and my god, I have a lot of wrinkles. At least there's only a few that can be seen with the robotic parts on, but without them I feel so old. Oh wait, I already am. Ouch. 

 

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? 

 

The one with the ginger hair. 

 

The one with that wears purple and green. 

 

The one with the formidable chin. A chin that's not in a ugly shape of a butt like Mark's. 

 

The one with the most gorgeous eyes.

 

His name is Matt and boy do I wish that I was beautiful again.

 

If I were to meet my past self, he'll call me old and that's the truth actually."


	3. Act III: Introducing The Apple VR Visor

It's 9 a.m. and the sun is shining, the birds were chirping, and it there was perfect weather. Here, we have Tom getting up by the beeping sounds of alarm.

"Oh boy another day for- what the? What is this!?"

What Tom didn't expect to wake up with the words "It's 9:00 a.m! Wake up!" right in his face. Perhaps this can be explained.

 

Lbat1901(me): Introducing the Apple VR Visor. A visor designed to have virtual reality. They are Apple's newest product. They are meant to help for all of your daily needs such as waking up and getting yourself ready for the day. There are even used by those who've been hit by a laser to the face

 

Tom is seen in the bathroom standing in front of a mirror looking at what's covering his eyes. He sees a visor with silver lining and green LED pixels giving him "eyes" on a black screen. The pixels blink as Tom stares more into the mirror all confused.

"I don't remember getting this visor. Hmm....strange"

 

Lbat1901(me): With the Apple VR Visor, you can easily do things that were normally hard. Forget about using a phone, with the Apple VR Visor, you can do FaceTime. Also it's worth noting that the pixels on the black screen of the visor can show emotion yet nobody will know your true feelings

 

While Tom was settling himself, he gets a call from Matt.

"Uhh......answer the call from Matt...I guess?"

The visor responds by answering Matt's call. Matt appears in full screen.

"Hey Tom, you're up. I'm at the park. Can you meet me there? And oh, can you also get cookies for me? My supply of them ran out yesterday"

"Oh yeah sure thing, Matt. I'll do that"

"Great! Thanks To- wait....are you....sitting on the toilet while talking to me?"

"What? No! I'm not"

"Uh are you sure about that? I can literally see you. We're on FaceTime"

"Oh! Ehehehe.....sorry about that"

"Whatever. Just meet me at the park"

"You got it Matt. Haha...."

 

Lbat1901(me): With the Google VR Visor, you can do anything. Like for an example, you can access your shopping history both in store and online. Also the visor features everyone's favorite helper, Siri

 

While walking down the block, Tom gets ads from his shopping history randomly popping out nowhere repeatedly thus blocking his sight.

"What the? How do I get rid of these?"

As Tom was trying to figure out a way to make the adds go away, he had no time to notice that he missed the curb and immediately fell to the ground. Tom gets up to see blood coming out of a wound on his hand.

_"You've been critically injured. Would you like me to find a band-aid for your hand?"_

"I don't need a band-aid, I need a doctor and fast"

_"Understood. Searching up places that sell band-aids. I have found seven stores near you"_

 

Lbat1901(me): The main feature with the Apple VR Visor is the ability to use Apple Maps. Say goodbye to Google Maps and that GPS, you got a visor that can tell you where you should be going

 

_"In the next two blocks, turn right"_

Tom does so and ends up in the town.

_"Now turn left"_

Tom turns left only to walk straight into a lamppost before moaning in pain.

_"You have reached your destination. You are now at the store and are about five minutes away from the park"_

After getting the cookies, Tom goes to the parks and finds Matt sitting on a bench.

"Hey Matt, sorry I'm late"

"It's fine Tom. Did you bring me cookies?"

"Of course I did. Here you go"

"Aww thanks Tom! Just what I needed"

"Oh Matt...I had a very stressful day. It all started with this stupid-"

"Hold on a minute....why is there blood on this cookie?"

"Oh uh...I need to get going. See you later"

 

Lbat1901(me): And who could forget about that amazing eight hour battery life that the Apple VR Visor has?

 

"Siri, I need you find me a doctor so my hand can heal properly"

_"Very well finding-"_

The Apple VR Visor suddenly shuts off as Tom suddenly falls to the ground.

 

Lbat1901(me): Get the Apple VR Visor now. It has been marked as a product that can save your life. Get yours today at your local electronics store


	4. Act IV: Revalutation

Burnt....

Scarred....

Pain.....

Sorrow....

Regret.....

Betrayal....

 

All of these words cross my mind. They cross my mind every time when I think back....to that day. A day that I wish never happened. 

If I were given one wish, I would use it to fix the mistakes that I've made. Especially what I did wrong. 

However.....

That's never going to happen. Not even the slightest, but god....I want it to happen. 

It has been eight years. Eight long years since I've left. Things of course at that point in time changed. I wish I could've stayed longer, but I had to follow my own path. 

Although it was a good idea at first, but over those many years, I got lonely. I wanted to return. And so I did. 

As soon I reunited with my old friends, I thought things would return to ways they once were. 

But.....

Something went wrong. I...I changed way too much. I was focused on my army more than I was on my friends. I didn't know what came over me. I didn't realize what I was actually doing till I got critically injured by a harpoon. 

A harpoon from an old friend. The Jehovah's Witness himself, Tom. The look on his face really got me. All I saw was anger and sadness in his eyes. 

Tom.....I know that I have always hated you, but I didn't mean it. Of course I was joking around with you, but the more I think back at it, I actually caused you great harm. I am really sorry. 

I'm sorry for hurting you, your feelings, our friendship. I am sorry for punching you in the face Matt, I couldn't control myself. And you Edd, I should of never said that we weren't friends anymore. I'm sorry for blowing up your house. I'm sorry for lying to you and sabotaging all the good time that we had. 

Even though that I can't change the past, I can change the future. I just want to tell you, my trio of friends, that I am sorry...for everything. 

I know that you guys probably hate me now and to be honest, I hate myself too. I deserve it. 

I want to be forgiven. I want to start over. I want to do things right, so please wherever you are, please forgive me and take my apology to heart. 

 

"Sir! We got bad news!" 

"I thought I told you to knock before you enter. What is it Paul?" 

"One of our networking grids have been stolen" 

"Our what now? How would dare to steal from the Red Army?" 

"It was stolen by a man wearing a black jacket" 

"A black jacket? Edd.....you wouldn't" 

"What are your plans?" 

"I want someone to go after Edd to make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous. Now!" 

"Yes sir!" 

 

Edd....my old friend. You can't be serious. You just can't be. I wasn't the one who banned cola. What made you think that? 

I knew I shouldn't created devices or anything that is capable of time travel.


	5. The Bleak Future

I was told that you can't control the future and then I was told that whatever happens in the present would have different effects. I'm not going to lie, but it's actually the truth; however, it really shouldn't. 

There's a phrase that you shouldn't be dwelling in the past for the rest of your life and that may be true and all, but when it involves with friendships and trust being ruined then there's a problem.

It all started when an old friend of mine left and would return back into my life eight years later, but at a cost. Nowadays, I don't even bother into remembering that event. 

Things could've gotten anymore worse was a day that I'll never be able to recover. That day was the moment when there was a nationwide cola ban. My feelings of shock were way too high, so high that I couldn't control myself. It ended when I had nothing left in this world. Plus, my roommates, mostly my lifelong friends, were so concerned about me that I've turned down their offers of help. After awhile, I noticed that they weren't there. They must've left, knowing about my broken mental state. Who knows where they've gone to, but at least they're thinking of a way to help me. 

That was five years ago, by the way. It's now the year of 2035. I've came a long way into figuring out on how to get cola back along with my friends. The streets are filled with crime and danger. Everyday people are struggling to stay alive all thanks to the Red Army who are lead by the one and only, Red Leader. Nobody knows what his real identity is since he's wearing a helmet that covers his entire face only leaving two glowing eyes that are blue. Someday, I will figure out his identity and I do, I am so going to make him pay with blood. 

With the Red Leader's soldiers running amok in the city of London, I never thought of doing things that would be considered bad, but here I am breaking rules. I've broke into several of the Red Army bases along with stealing some parts in order to build a watch that can travel back in time. I even used some of those parts to construct a laser pistol. 

The last time I've actually tested it out it was capable of fully disintegrating a single beam of steel. This was enough for me to kill some people. I actually went into the Red Leader's base without being noticed. Unfortunately, someone noticed my long jacket trailing in the wind and got a group of people to stop me. Oh, was that a mistake. It ended up with overcoming them with my strength, a strength of never ending thirst of anger. 

After getting out of there, I used a network grind to complete the watch, traveling back to the past for only one thing: kill my past self. I know that it may sound crazy, but hear me out. I want my future to be bright, so killing my past self would a be an idle way to keep him from the dark times of no cola. 

Upon reaching to the past, I was determined to find my past self and successfully I did. That's because I knew exactly where he was which made my job easier. I didn't give him an exact reason on what I wanted to do with him which lead into me chasing him down a couple of blocks along with past Tom and Matt being by his side. I only wanted me, myself, and I, not them. 

My past self that it was a good idea to take the time where I stood in front of a non-futuristic door as an opportunity to escape by using bumper cars. Smart move, but it didn't fool me since he was going to that diner where we always go to. I wasn't expecting Hellucard to be there, but him saying "Ey Head" really pushed me to the edge. Perhaps a bit too much. But ah well, I had to make an entrance along addressing to past self on how i knew where he was hiding at before showing off my, well our, lucky can which made him realize that we're the same person. 

Anyway....I continued my pursuit and I almost got the chance to change my future if both Tom and Matt weren't there to stop me. So after a long inducing battle, I was eventually handcuffed by Tom when my so called "friends" pinned me down. Admittedly I took my own defeat. 

When we returned back to the future, both Tom and Matt talked about taking me to the Red Leader which got me surprised. Matt and Tom, working for the Red Leader? I can't believe this. I honestly cannot. How could they? I gave them my trust and this is how they repay me. 

Afterwards, the two came up with an agreement and that agreement was locking me up at the Red Army base till Red Leader requests to see me. Today marks the 9th anniversary of me being behind bars, chained to a wall. The reasoning for this is because during the process of me being forced into this cell, I gave the people who are in charge of prisoners a really hard time. It took like about probably over 10 soldiers and on top of that, I broke someone's arm. 

The more time I spend in this cell, the more I believe that I was in so much denial. I really let myself go, all because of cola being banned. However every now and then, I wake up to see a can of cola. I don't know who it is that gives me them, but it gives me a nice reminder that I shouldn't let an issue turn into a big deal. Now for the Red Leader...ooooh, when I get the chance to meet him, I'll give him a slow yet painful death as I uncover that mask to see who he is. That's a promise that I ain't getting rid of.


	6. Prolouge

In a top secret base hidden somewhere in a mountain steep, two men are seen walking towards a set of fighter jets. One had huge eyebrows while the other had two strands of hair resembling to that of chicken wings. The names Paul and Patryck were seen on two separate name tags; however, one was upside down. "Are you sure that the boss wants us to do this mission?" asked the one with the upside down name tag reading Paul. "Yes, Paul. I am sure of it" said the other that had the name tag reading Patryck. "I don't know, it's seems a little risky" said Paul. 

"It may sound like a bad thing, but we shouldn't worry since the boss allowed us to take his three pets out for a run" said Patryck. "Is he out of his mind!? He can't send them out, not yet" said Paul. "Oh come on, Paul. They might be a lot of fun since they're not like regular dogs" said Patryck. "I can't believe you're on the agreeing side, but if you insist on taking three strange creatures that can breathe fire, than I don't have much choice" said Paul. As both Paul and Patryck got done talking, they got on their respective fighter jet before taking off into the sky via through going down the runway. While in the air, Patryck presses a button on jet's control button which opened up three different gates. 

Out of the first gate came out a creature with dark black fur that looks like a normal dog, but this one had razor sharp teeth and had two horns sprouting above ear level. This creature has red glowing eyes. Out of the second gate came out was a wolf with black fur, but it had spikes protruding from its head and down its entire spine. The creature may looked like a wolf, but it appeared to be larger than the average gray wolf. It's notable features is that it had two curved horns resembling to that of a ram's just above ear level and it has blue glowing eyes. Finally the last and third gate had a creature running out at speed of a cheetah as it went in front of the other two creatures. 

Like the other two, this creature had black fur but it had skeletal features covering most parts of its body. As it stopped, it stood on its hind legs which gave its height away for be over seven feet. Its appearance is actually based off of a werewolf's. This creature has two long horns resembling that of a bull's but are thin in shape to look like bat ears just about ear level; it has orange glowing eyes. "Hey Patryck, can you tell me which creature is who again? I forgot" said Paul. "Sure! First things first, you can't just keep calling them creatures. They're called hellhounds. According to my research they are divided into three separate ranks in this order: beta, omega, and alpha" said Patryck. 

"Woah, now I remember. It's great that they have ranks similar to an army. Now what are their names?" asked Paul. "You see that dog like hellhound down there? That's a beta. His name is Azura" said Patryck. "I see. What about the other two?" asked Paul. "You might recall getting the chance to feed the wolf like hellhound before. He may look scary, but he's really gentle. His name is Cybris and he's an omega ranked hellhound" said Patryck. "Gotcha" said Paul. "And last and not least, we got the hellhound in the appearance of a werewolf. Out of both Azura and Cybris, he's the largest and most strongest. His name is Zolorth and he's an alpha, plus he's the leader of the army of the underworld" said Patryck. 

"That's cool. Thanks for the refresher" said Paul. Suddenly their conversation was cut short due to Zolorth's howls. Patryck takes a closer look of the field of snow only to see that a barrage of missiles were coming right at the fighter jets. "Paul! Incoming!" yelled Patryck. The two pilots quickly moved and had successfully dodged each missile before firing off bullets in a form of retaliation. The bullets hit their targets causing each enemy missile launcher to explode. "Uh Pat, we got company" said Paul. 

Patryck uses the tracking meter on his control panel to see a fleet of enemy fighter jets swarming in. "Paul, you go right and I'll go left" said Patryck. "Right!" said Paul before steering his jet left. "Other right" said Patryck. Paul realizes his mistake before quickly heading for the right direction. Together Paul and Patryck took down several jets. 

"Are you ready to finish this?" asked Patryck. "Yeah and I still remember how it goes" said Paul. Both Paul and Patryck went high up in the clouds above the field and above the remaining six enemy jets. "Out of the mountains and above the volcano" said Patryck as he took off first. "Pass the valley and the lake" said Paul as he went below Patryck. "Soaring within the clouds of a darkened sky" said Patryck as he turned right. 

"And through the rocky and grassy terrains" said Paul as he turned left. "Once traveling through all of these places: there's ain't no mountain high enough, there's ain't no valley low enough, and there's no river far and wide for the dragon to take the king's prized jewel away" said Patryck and Paul in unison. Both Paul and Patryck used a spinning technique mixed with rapid fired bullets and projectiles to take down the six enemy jets right out of the sky. Meanwhile on ground, Zolorth informs at Azura and Cybris to leap up and bite off unexpected enemies which they've managed to do. Despite firing bullets at the hellhounds the enemy soldiers were doomed to be brutally massacred by the beasts as they got shredded to pieces. An enemy soldier watched as his fellow men got their arms, legs, and heads bitten off while seeing Zolorth going to town on them. 

Zolorth then jumps on the last one and immediately went for their throat as they screamed for help but were silenced as death came. As Zolorth finished on slicing the soldier that tried to attack him, he notices the soldier staring right at him before giving off a loud roar. The soldier who was scared to death quickly ran the other way as Zolorth heard the voice of his owner, a command word known as: "Perang". Zolorth then recoils as his opened his mouth. The inside of his mouth glowed a deep red with an orange and yellow tint to it. Zolorth then breaths out a jet stream of fire that was directed towards the enemy soldier. 

The soldier then stops running as he turned to see a wave of fire heading towards him before suddenly get pushed to the side. "What were you thinking!? You could've been killed!" said the person who saved his life. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I promise that it won't happen again General McCoy" said the soldier. "You're lucky that I around to save your butt. The next time you get chased by something that breaths fire, I'm not saving you. Got it, Private Martin?" asked General McCoy. "Yes sir! I heard you loud and clear sir!" said Private Martin. Without anyone or anything stopping them, Azura, Cybris, and Zolorth pretty much destroyed/killed off everything with their fire breath along with slaughtering countless enemy soldiers that were foolish enough to attack them. 

The three hellhounds continued to move forward hoping to make their way to the enemy's fortress. One of the watchtowers noticed them and ordered those who were stationed to lock up the large metal gate. As the gate was locked up tight, they all suddenly got a rude awakening once Zolorth scratched the door with one claw causing a roll of steam to radiate from the door. It turns out that every time when Zolorth scratches the door, it melts from each claw mark. Once the door was melted down, the hellhounds entered the fortress. Zolorth and the other two hellhounds than roared as they continued with their fire breathe, burning everything and anything around them to a crisp. 

The enemy soldiers quickly flee across a bridge that went over a huge lake that was frozen over as Zolorth stood upon a tall cliff as everyone crowded together in fear. This was a cue for both General McCoy and Private Martin to load up a harpoon gun before pressing a button causing a large harpoon to come flying out. The harpoon went at full speed as it effortlessly pierced the skin of Zolorth's abdomen. Zolorth roars in pain as he tried to keep his balance while trying to remove the harpoon. While Zolorth was distracted, General McCoy and Private Martin loaded up another harpoon before firing it. Like the first one, the second harpoon went in full speed this time piercing through the skeletal plates of Zolorth's left shoulder as Zolorth lets out a blood curling screech. 

Azura and Cybris, who were watching from a distance, both cry out to Zolorth; but, there is nothing they could do to save him. They were left to see a third harpoon pierce through the skin and flesh of Zolorth's neck. Zolorth was now motionless as he instantly bleed to death just shortly before his body loses its balance and falls through the ice and sank into the deep waters never to be seen again. "Azura! Cybris! You need to get out of there now!" said Patryck. Paul fires missiles at the harpoon gun, destroying it completely. Luckily both General McCoy and Private Martin got out the way in time. 

Paul and Patryck along with two surviving hellhounds made their escape out of base without a single enemy following after them. "Pat, what are we going to do now?" asked Paul. "We must head back to base. If we were to continue fighting, all three hellhounds would've been dead" said Patryck. "Speaking of hellhounds, how are we going to break it to the boss about the death of Zolorth?" asked Paul. "Oh, it's not going to be easy. The boss found these hellhounds when they were small puppies. He raised them like they were his own children despite the fact that he had no idea what they were at the time. Even though the had different ranks, they considered themselves as brethren" said Patryck. "Oh god, you're right" said Paul. 

Back at the enemy fortress, a couple of soldiers by the lake, were seen pulling something up with chains. It turns out that they were actually pulling the dead body of Zolorth out of the lake. Once Zolorth was completely pulled out of the lake, a black figure wearing a triceratops helmet walked up to the dead hellhound. Once reaching up close, the figure looks st Zolorth in wonder almost as they felt sorry for killing off such a brute force of nature. The figure then places a hand on Zolorth, gently petting his head. Without a warning, Zolorth's eyes suddenly sprung open revealing that he now has purple glowing eyes as oppose of him having orange eyes at first.


End file.
